


(Un)Charted

by marcceaser



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Awesome Bucky Barnes, Awesome Clint Barton, Crossover, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so bad at titles, Kind of an au???, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Marvel and Uncharted Crossover, No Incest, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Post-Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Post-Uncharted: The Lost Legacy, Uncharted (Video Games) - Freeform, crossbones - Freeform, first fic, i love WinterHawk, it actually works well imo, mcu - Freeform, no smut yet, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcceaser/pseuds/marcceaser
Summary: Clint and Bucky are together and on vacation. While on visiting a museum, Crossbones attacks! Meanwhile, Nathan and Sam Drake are up to their usual tricks and on a new adventure. Before it can get started properly, Crossbones attacks!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Nathan Drake & Samuel Drake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	(Un)Charted

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first Fic! It's a pretty short chapter I think. I have some of the second chapter written, but I want to see if this is something that people would be interested in and if they would like to see more of this. I absolutely love the Uncharted video game series, but I also love Marvel and the WinterHawk pairing. As a fan of both, I can easily see the two franchises existing in the same universe, and I couldn't get the idea of Nathan and Sam interacting with Clint and Bucky.   
> In this fic, Clint and Bucky are in an established relationship and I can't wait to explore that. However, before I get to that good stuff, I kind of have to set up the premise and so on and so forth. So this chapter is a bit action-heavy because I wanted to hit the ground running, though I really tried to make the characters shine as best they could. Also, with that being said, this is like the first time I've really tried writing something that's not only multiple chapters, but also dependent on action and such. I also don't really have a beta reader, so all mistakes are my own. That also means feedback is welcome and appreciated!! 
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy!

Clint knew that his weapon of choice was from the paleolithic era, but seeing a bow from thousands of years ago displayed in a museum made him question more than a few of his life choices. Next to the bow were arrows that hunters during the time period might have used. Clint had already walked through the entire exhibit twice. The room Clint was standing in boasted a short overview of all the new exhibit would show. Clint was about to turn towards the cafe but stopped. He looked at the bow in the case and wondered what it must have been like to shoot an arrow back then. 

“You know, you have one of those back in our hotel room,” Bucky said. Bucky had just now gotten to the exhibit, choosing to instead look at the museum’s art and science exhibits first. Bucky really liked museums. 

“Yeah. I know. You know you already lived through half of this exhibit right?” the archer retorted. 

“Oh god. Is it starting to show?” Bucky mocked horror. Clint snorted but still took a minute to look at Bucky.

“Eh. Only a little. You're getting a little grey in your hair.” 

Bucky shrugged, “I’ll claim its all a part of my aesthetic.”

Clint rolled his eyes. Before he asks if Bucky wanted anything from the cafe, the glass window behind them burst, spraying glass all around them. The window had looked over a courtyard. The entire museum was basically built around the courtyard, which had various art pieces and decorative shrubbery littered about. The source of the explosion had been a hoverjet that was slowly lowering down into the courtyard. It hovered about two stories above the lawn, and several men lowered from ropes. Clint and Bucky looked around. People were screaming, a child was screaming and a guard was nearby, frozen with panic. 

Bucky snapped and pointed at him, “You!” the guard snapped at Bucky. “Try to get everyone out of here. Lead them through the front entrance.” And after a pause, “And give me your walkie talkie” The guard jerkily nodded, gave Bucky his walkie talkie and then went to help the civilians. 

Bucky, Clint said, staring at the landing hovercraft, which was busting all the glass due to the close proximity. He pointed, and Bucky followed his finger. 

“That’s Crossbones,” he exclaimed. 

Clint sighed, “I thought he was in jail or something. Why the hell is he here?”

“I don’t know, but my phone isn’t getting anything. He must have jammed cell reception or something.” Bucky looked at Clint, his eyes ever so slightly pleading.

“What? Oh. No, no. Bucky! Bucky we’re on vacation,” Clint implored.

“I know hon. Imagine it, having to fight bad guys on our vacation.” Bucky smirked as he stood up. Clint looked at the men on the lawn. A sizeable group of men walked off the hovercraft. Crossbones motioned in various directions and they all walked off. 

Clint huffed. “Alright. We need a plan.”

Bucky smirked. “Doesn’t seem like he has many men. There could be reinforcements, but the flashy entrance and small landing party tell me that he wants this to be quick.”

Clint nodded agreeing. “Whatever he’s after, I don’t think that he plans on staying long.”

“So we hit hard and fast?” Bucky asked. 

Clint nodded in agreement, “The museum’s camera room is just past the cafe,” Clint nodded to the entrance of the exhibit, which led to the cafe and lobby area. “One of us should use the museum cameras, tell the other where the goons are. It might give us the upper hand.”

“The museum guards don’t have guns, they just have tasers, and I think I saw one or two with batons. So we’ll be outgunned unless our friends would be so kind as to share.”

“Whatever we’re about to do, probably isn’t the smartest thing, but when has that ever stopped us.” Clint smiled at Bucky.

Bucky cocked his head, giving Clint a look. 

“What?” Clint asked. 

Bucky smiled. “Just appreciating the beauty of your mind baby.” Clint rolled his eyes.

“Rock, paper, and scissors?”

“Winner watches cameras?”

“No,” Clint scoffed, “winner gets to go and pummel Crossbones.”

Bucky shrugged, “alright, sounds fair.”

The two men faced each other. Bucky picked rock, while Clint chose scissors.

“Aww, scissors no,” Clint muttered under his breath.

Bucky crushed Clint’s scissors with his hand, getting up, “Alright, let me know when you reach the camera room,” he gave Clint a peck on the cheek.

“Don’t be too safe!” Clint called as he jogged off.

Walking out of the exhibit, Clint went past the gift store and ticket lobby, which led him to the cafe area. Looking around, Clint spotted an unassuming door in the corner near the back of the cafeteria area. 

“Alright, here we go,” Clint said to no one but himself. 

***

Nathan was not used to his treasure hunts starting out as easily as visiting a museum and simply looking at something in their archive. Even though Nathan and Sam lied about themselves a bit and lied about why they wanted to see some old scientist’s journal, he much preferred a bit of deceit than someone shooting at him. The two brothers waited until the museum’s intern, Scott, came into the room carrying the journal. Nathan recognized the look in Sam’s eye as he spotted the journal. Whatever goose chase Nathan was being dragged on by Sam, it was kind of worth it to see Sam in his element. And doubly so if the goose chase was off to such an easy start. 

“Now, gentlemen, here ya go. You can look at it as you please, but please, refrain from manhandling it, though I doubt two graduate students such as yourself would do that.” Scott, said, laying the journal down on the only table in the room. “Feel free to ask me questions, I’ll just wait over here in the corner, just let me know when you’re done.” 

Sam looked at Nathan and jerked his head. Nathan sighed. He adjusted himself to block Scott’s view of Sam and make small talk. Sam, as discreetly as he could, pulled his phone out to take a picture. Just as Nathan was getting Scott to describe his thesis in more detail, a loud explosion rippled throughout the room. They all instinctively crouched. 

“I don’t suppose the museum is doing an exhibit with explosions?” Nathan asked. Scott wildly shook his head. 

“Sam, I don’t suppose you might know anything about this?” Nathan asked with a short tone, under his breath.

“Of course not. Nathan, I promised you this would be uneventful. I have no idea what this is. Besides, I’ve never lied to you.” Nathan rolled his eyes in response. 

Scott was in the corner of the room, sitting on the ground and clutching his messenger bag. Looking at both Sam and Nathan, he said, “I’m sure it’s terrorists. I always knew they’d come.” Sam and Nathan looked at each other. Sam glanced at the journal and then jerked his head over at Scott. Nathan shook his head. Sam then bulged his eyes at Nathan, pleading. Nathan sighed and then walked over to Scott. 

“Come on man, I’m sure it was nothing. How about we go find some guards or something. Alert the authorities or someone.” Nathan said calmly holding out his hand.

Scott looked at him, hesitant, and then acquiesced with a nod. He took Nathan’s hand and Nathan hauled him up. Sam meanwhile, swiped the journal, tucking it in his waistband.  
“Do you mind leading the way, I got a bit turned around,” Nathan asked, gesturing for Scott to go first. 

Scott breathed in and composed himself. Much to Nathan’s dismay, he and Sam obviously had some years on Scott and he assumed that Scott wanted to seem mature.

Scott led them into a hallway, with Nathan and Sam closely behind him. As they were about to turn another corner, they were met at gunpoint. Three guys were decked out in all black military-style uniforms, and there was a fourth that had a helmet on with a white X on the face of it. 

“I’m afraid I’m having a bit of trouble, I can’t seem to find my way around this place. Museums can get so awfully confusing.” the guy had, in Sam’s opinion, a terrible bad guy voice. All gruff and over the top. “You see, I need help finding a certain journal. A journal that belonged to a guy named Philip Sclater.” The guy looked at the three men. “I don’t suppose any of you can help me find that can you?”

Before Scott could reply, the man noticed the plastic card that hung from Scott’s neck, marking him as a museum intern. “You look like just the guy,” the guy said, holding his hand out. 

“I-I-I can do that. We were, uh, just looking at that actually.” Scott said. Sam’s heart dropped to his stomach. 

“Oh, you were were you?” The man with the helmet asked. He sized Nathan and Sam up. “And why would you be doing that?”

“Doctoral thesis. Looking at how far scientific thought has come.” Sam answered. 

The man looked at Nathan, who shrugged. “I’m just here as a fellow peer of his.”

“You two,” the helmeted guy motioned to two of the guys in military outfits, “make sure these two stay here. You,” he motioned to Scott, “show me the way.” 

Scott looked at him, too stunned to move, causing the helmeted guy to grab his arm and shove him. Sam waited, watching them turn around the corner. Looking at Nathan, he gave a nervous smirk, to which Nathan rolled his eyes. Sam waited until he felt they had reached the room, and then looked at Nathan. He nodded. Simultaneously, Nathan grabbed the gun of the guard in front of him, and elbowed him in the face, yanking his gun away from him while Sam grabbed the end of the gun that the guard in front of him and also yanked it forward, kicking him in the crotch and punching him with his left fist. Both guards fell to the ground and groaned.

“Better take their walkie talkies and--”

“Scram,” Nathan finished for Sam. “Yeah, I kind of figured. Whatever happened to ‘I promise it’ll be safe, there’ll be no bad guys or anything’.” Nathan said, imitating Sam. 

Shrugging, Sam replied, “One, I don’t sound like that. And two, I have no idea who these guys are or why they’re here.”

“Uh-huh. Let’s just get out of here. Elena will kill me if I die.” Nathan started to jog off, but Sam stopped him. 

“If these guys are as serious as their outfits and guns suggest, and they’re looking for what we have, we should probably avoid the entrances.” 

Nathan looked at Sam, contemplating what he was saying and sighed. “Let me guess, you’ve already mapped out a route in case this went bad didn’t you?” Sam shrugged and started to open his mouth. “You know,” Nathan said, pinching the bridge of his nose and holding up his hand to stop Sam, “before you attempt to explain yourself, don’t. We’ll talk about this all when we get out. Just, just lead the way.” Sam gave a sheepish smile and proceeded to walk with Nathan following. Another explosion shook the building, dust falling from the ceiling. The two brothers proceeded to jog, and then to run. The sound of gunshots was distant but still filled Nathan with a sense of worry. Sam eventually led Nathan up to a flight of stairs. 

“So, these stairs will lead out into the courtyard. And from there, there should be a manhole cover that should lead us to the street outside.” 

“Should?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not like I tested it out. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

By the time they reached the entrance, Nathan was slightly out of breath. He really should have let Elena get him a treadmill for Christmas. Sam, however, was somehow in better shape and was walking to the entrance while Nathan had his hands on his knees. 

“Nathan, you’re not gonna believe this.”

***

Clint looked at the cameras. He had already ordered the guard to go and help get people to safety and give him his walkie talkie, flashing his Avengers badge. There weren’t too many goons. Both Clint and Bucky were used to dealing with a lot more goons to take care of, but they had guns and Bucky had nothing. So Clint was trying to tell him where and what to look out for. He was also trying to keep track of Crossbones and where he was going. 

“It looks like Crossbones went down a level. Maybe two. He’s in archives and records, I think. I’m also seeing two guys running away from him. I think. Over and out.”

“That’s a lot of maybes and ‘I thinks’ babe,” Bucky said, with the occasional grunt of exertion. 

“I can’t help it. I’m only seeing two guys running and the hallways look similar. And these things aren’t exactly labeled for the average guy. Also, you have two up ahead. Over and out.”

“I see them. I’m just curious why Crossbones is making such a spectacle of this. He could have easily done this without all the ruckus.” Clint watched as Bucky talked into the walkie talkie, while at the same time swatting a goons gun away and hitting his neck, then pivoting to grab the other goons gun and deliver a swift kick to the goons side. He then spun, stopping at the other goon and kicking him square in the stomach, tossing the walkie talkie into his other hand, letting him punch the other guard out. The entire thing took less than a minute. He wasn’t even out of breath. 

“I don’t know. Oh, wait.” On one of the screens, Clint could see Crossbones come out of a room. “Buck, Crossbones just came out of a room. I don’t think he found what he came for. It looks like he’s coming back to the ship.”

“What? Clint, we’re missing something. This doesn’t feel like Crossbones.”

“I agree. He doesn’t give up this easily. And while he’s been known to make a lot of noise, he usually doesn’t make this much. And I still don’t know why he’s at a museum. However, he is coming back to the courtyard. So you can meet him if you go straight and then take that first left. Then you can have a lovely chat about his unusual behavior.”

“And what are you going to do?”

Clint looked around, spotting a box of lost and found items. He saw a pocket knife near the top, laying on top of a jacket. “I’m not too sure, but I have an idea.”

Bucky ran, taking the first left he saw. He had taken or rather stolen, a knife and a pistol from two of the goons. In the few encounters that Bucky had had with Crossbones, Crossbones usually wore decent armor, so long-range weapons, like the kind the goons had, were usually pretty ineffective against him. The left Bucky took led down a long hallway, towards a window. Bucky groaned. Running at full speed. About three yards from the window, Bucky shot three times, breaking the window, and lept through it, using his left arm to shield his face and some of his body. While a two-story drop could easily injure an ordinary man, this was nothing to Bucky, who practically did this for fun. As soon as he hit the ground, he tucked and rolled. 

Bucky had gone around the museum, so instead of being on its right side, he was facing its left side. The hovercraft’s right side was closer to the building than its left. So the few guards who were tasked with guarding the hovercraft were facing outward from its left side. They were facing towards Bucky. Without hesitation, Bucky switched the gun to his left hand and sprinted to his right, where a small wall that was only a few feet high could grant some cover. As he ran, he took out one guard, shooting him in his collarbone. Having already noted where the other two guards were, he popped up and shot two bullets at one guard. He hit his leg and shoulder. Bucky heard the alarms go off, surprised that they hadn’t gone off before. At the same time, Crossbones walked out, with four more guards following. 

Clint never claimed to be someone with good ideas. So Clint didn’t try to decide if using the museum’s displays to take on Crossbones, was a good idea or not. To Clint, it was something he could do so he was going to do it. On his first walkthrough of the museum, Clint had spotted a display of a longbow from England and some knives that had seemed to maintain their sharpness. That and two pocket knives from the lost and found section might actually cause some damage, or at the very least they could provide a decent distraction. Taking the bow, Clint drew it to see if it would hold--it would--and tossed the knives some to get used to their weight. This only took a few seconds, and then Clint was off. 

Where Clint had initially been when Crossbones had arrived proved to be a good vantage point. It was a story or two above the courtyard, and while the hovercraft Crossbones arrived in would provide some coverage for the goons, Clint could easily jump on the hovercraft itself if he needed to. From Clint’s position, he could see Bucky behind a wall, with two guys on the ground and one still shooting at him. 

“Clint I don’t know where you are or what you’re doing, but Crossbones just walked out and he has some reinforcements.”

“I see you. And now I see big ol’ ugly. What do you need me to do? I have two arrows and three knives. And while accuracy is usually guaranteed by me, I am working with some, outdated, material. Over and Out.” Clint was nocking an arrow as he spoke, trying to gauge the wind and the arrow’s weight.

“I need the guard behind Crossbones taken out. The last one, the one who isn’t carrying anything.”

“Just tell me when,” Clint said, starting to extend his breaths, in order to still his chest and arm. He nocked an arrow and pulled the bowstring and waited.

“Now,” Bucky said. Clint saw Crossbones notice who the lone guard was shooting at and the two on the ground and motion for one of the guards to keep shooting, as he loosed the arrow. By the time it hit the goon in the foot, Clint already had another arrow knocked. 

“The one shooting at me,” Bucky said. Clint loosed the next arrow and watched as it hit him in the thigh. 

There were still two guards left that Clint knew of. Figuring that there could easily be other guards, and seeing as the two he shot weren’t incapacitated, Clint figured he had to get down. And there was only one way to do that. 

Sam watched as guards fell, revealing arrows sticking out of them. A guy with a silver arm shot a guard and then jumped over the wall running at the guy with the helmet on. 

“Sam, we should probably get going.” Both brothers were bugged eyed. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Sam replied, starting to crouch and run towards a manhole cover. Nathan was close behind. The aircraft that the bad guys had arrived in had landing gear, which the two brothers used to hide behind. They waited as two guards ran to a ramp that led into the aircraft. 

“Sam, now,” Nathan hissed, tilting his head towards the manhole cover. 

Sam nodded and ran to the cover. “Help me lift it.” Sam wasn’t weak, but he still struggled to lift the cover even with Nathan’s help. Panting, Sam was about to motion for Nathan to climb down as Nathan screamed Sam’s name, tackling him to the side. In the place of Sam, a jet of flame shot appeared. Sam looked behind him to see that apparently one of the guards had grabbed a flamethrower. 

“Sam this is bad.” 

“Wow, gee Nate. I had no idea,” Sam hissed out. “And here I was thinking I was the smart one.” The landing gear provided some protection from the jet of flame, but Sam was still too hot for his comfort. And his clothes were starting to singe. 

“I don’t suppose you have any tricks up your sleeve, preferably something that shoots?” 

“No, I, unfortunately, left all my tricks at home.” The heat was starting to bleed through the landing gear, causing it to slightly burn Sam’s back. 

And as soon as it had started, it had stopped. Deciding to risk it, Sam looked around the corner, where the guy had a knife in his neck. Looking in the opposite direction, he saw a blonde man with a purple shirt who was now running towards the guy with the helmet and the guy with the silver arm, who were fighting to the death it looked like. 

“Sam, what is happening here?” Nathan asked worry and confusion etched on his face.

“Baby brother, I have no idea. But this isn’t our fight and we should probably get going.”

“Wait, Sam, look.” Sam looked where Nathan was pointing. The guy with the silver arm was laying on the ground, with his shirt cut and blood smearing his chest and right arm. The blonde guy with the purple shirt was being choked by the guy with the helmet. 

“Sam, we have to help.” 

Sam stopped Nate from walking forward. “Nate, what? No. We need to go, they can sort all this out among themselves.”

Nathan shook his head. “Sam, that one guy saved us. I don’t think he’s the bad guy.”

“Nate it’s not our problem, we need to go, now.”

Nathan shook his head again. “I’ll catch up with you.” And with that Nathan took off. 

Sam swore. His brother was gonna be the death of him one day. 

Clint was used to being choked, whether for fun or as a hazard of the job. But Crossbones wasn’t messing around, and Clint did not appreciate it. Bucky was slashed across the chest, and had almost been stabbed in the gut if Clint hadn’t intervened and kicked the knife from his hand, which then freed his hands to choke Clint with. Clint’s vision was starting to fade around the edges, and he was sure he was gonna have a tender throat for a few days. 

Clint heard a scream, and then tumbled sideways. Clint rolled on all fours, coughing and hoarsely gasping for air. Looking to his side, he saw that a man had tackled Crossbones. Who the man was and why he did what he did, Clint had no idea, but he was grateful nonetheless. 

Nathan had managed to tackle the man with the helmet, and while any normal guy would have been confused and down for a minute, this guy quickly got his bearings. In no time did the man swing his left fist, making brutal contact with Nathan’s face. 

Sam, sensing that Nathan would not be able to hold his own, took a page out of Nathan’s textbook and tackled the guy, but not before he gave Nathan a good right hook. Thankfully, due to prison, Sam was adept with fist fighting and playing dirty, so he was used to tackling someone down and quickly getting his bearings. So Sam was able to ram into the guy, hooking his arm under the helmeted guy’s arm. This caused the helmeted guy to fall with Sam, who promptly rolled away and popped to his feet.

Bucky didn’t know who the two guys were, but he figured that that was something he could question later. The cut on his chest went from above his left nipple across and chest angled upward, where it ended before his shoulder. It stung and was bleeding quite a bit, but it probably looked worse than it actually was. 

Clint was on the ground coughing. They made eye contact and Clint simply handed Bucky one of the knives that he stole. Bucky took it, muttering thanks. Crossbones and the other guy were standing across from each other, regarding each other. Near Crossbones was a book, a journal of some kind. Both of them regarded the book. 

Before Crossbones made a move for the journal, Bucky yelled. “Hey!” Both Crossbones and the other guy looked at Bucky, keeping each other in their peripheral. “We aren’t finished.”

Bucky heard Crossbones grunt. While the other man probably wouldn’t be as difficult to fight as Bucky was, he could clearly handle himself, and that made him a nuisance for Crossbones. Bucky saw Crossbones look at the knife in his hand and then the other man. 

Crossbones lunged for the journal. The other guy did the same. IAt the last second, Crossbones maneuvered himself so that he could grab the guy by the throat, with a knife pointed at it. 

“Make one wrong move and this guy gets it. Got that? Winter Soldier.” Crossbones spit out. Bucky lowered his shoulders and loosened his stance.

Crossbones started walking backwards towards the hovercraft. He watched them, all the while keeping Sam in a chokehold. His face was grimaced and Bucky could see the man white-knuckling the journal. Once Crossbones reached the ramp of the hovercraft, it started to lift. He made eye contact with Bucky until it closed. And in less than a minute, the hovercraft had already lifted and vanished, shooting off to God knows where. 

Nathan just started to come to. He slowly sat up and looked around. He looked back and forth between Bucky and Clint.

“Where’s Sam?”


End file.
